Diary
by Emitique
Summary: Let's take a peak at one of the pages of Hyuga Hinata's diary and let it tell us how Hinata has her view on the things that happen around her... Hinata centric a little bit naruhina


Night... A time of peace and quiet, the time of day for those who had been working hard all day to get some well deserved sleep...

It was precisely 11:43 pm, by this time all of the resident of the Hidden Village of Konoha are all tucked away in their beds; fast asleep. All except one that is...

In a rather dim room, A lone person is seated in front of a study table. The person has bluish black hair, and pearl colored eyes (obviously Hinata). She was dressed in a plain blue night gown that reaches just below her knees. She seems to be writing something on the table in front of her, the table has a table lamp that aided her in writing.The small lamp lit the table she seated in front of but left the rest of her room dark and unilluminated.

Hinata was writing on her diary. To her, her diary is her special friend. All of her problems and thoughts that she can't bring herself to say to anyone, she writeson her diary. And although her diary doesn't reply, she still feels good that somehow she can pour out all of those problems out so she won't need to keep it all inside.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Apr. 4th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day ended with father still treating me as a weakling... During my morning spar with Hanabi today, I received yet another cold glare and an overwhelming dose of "constructive critisism"; as the elders consider it, not only from my father but all of my fellow clan members who watched when I lost to my little sister._

_All of them look down upon me, they all think that I'm weak and not worthy of being the heiress of our clan. CanI blame them? I can't really say that they're lying, well I am way behind the skills of my sister and Neji-niisan, and father does have to show me what he's teaching more than once before I get it._

_But why can't they notice all the effort I'm doing in order to be better? In order to be stronger? In order to be more skillful? And in order to be worthy in they're eyes? They all just look down upon me and not bother to think about how I feel. I know that they're right but why can't they notice anything about me other than my faults? How I wish that someday somehow, I'll be able to earn all of they're respects._

_After another humiliating defeat, I proceeded with my daily activities. I met up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun on our regular practicing area to work on our skills. Kurenai-sensei started teaching us a new specialkind of technique, where in all the three of us have to do it together at the same time for it to work. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun quickly got the hang of it while I was stuck in the middle trying to do my best to master the new thecnique. They all helped me in doing so and somehow I managed to get the hang of it, thanks to everyone, I'm really glad I have such nice teammates and an understanding teacher._

_Kiba-kun really is nice to me, he always helps me out and is always cheerful. Sometimes being with someone cheerful makes me cheerful as well. Shino-kun is not as talkative as Kiba-kun, but he's just as helpful and nice, he makes such a good teammate. And Kurenai-sensei treats me very well, she is nice to me and I look up to her as a kind of secon mother. When my father abandoned me, she was the one who took care of me. She uses patience with me and always encourages me to be stronger, as do all of my teammates. I'm really thankful that I have them._

_But I'm not that happy about mastering this technique, because it reminded me that I'm always the one who needs the help and therefore ends up slowing my teammates down. How I wish I can be stronger so I'll be able to help them and not always being the one who needs help._

_On the brighter side, I had lunch with Naruto earlier this day. I came across him after my training session with my team. He greeted me with his trademark grin and I offered him a small smile back, just as I was already walking off, he called out to me and asked me if I want to join him for lunch... Well, I wasn't able tro do anything but accept his offer because I don't want him to think i don't want to be around him. In fact, I want to be around him all the time!- but that's a just a dream that won't come true... So, better make the most of it right?_

_Well, he led me down the street and while we were walking we had a little conversation to pass time by, in which he was the one who did all the talking and I ended up agreeing to everything he said. I just can't seem to talk much around him, heck I can't seem to talk much around anybody. How I wish I could tell him what he meant to me... Then again what if I don't mean the same to him? Maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet..._

_Before I knew it, we arrived at our destination. He took a seat and patted the one next to him motioning me to sit down. I smiled weakly at him and took the seat. The owner of the place we were at seemed delighted when he noticed Naruto, he smiled at him and said "Well if it isn't my favorite costumer! What can I get for you and your pretty companion?" he said as he looked at Naruto and me. I blushed a little, because of his comment about me being pretty.Naruto__ smiled at the man and said to him "You know this IS my favorite restaurant! I'll have Ramen and some BBQ" he then turned to me and asked "what about you Hinata-chan?" I really wasn't familliar with the thing on the menu, father always asks the cooks in our house to prepare vegetable dishes or fish, he says meat is not very good for the body and if we want to grow to bestrong members of our clan we shoul eat properly, sometimes it amazes me at how he can turn everything to a rule that is to be followed. I smlied at Naruto and said "I guess I'll have what your having."_

_Our lunch was quite nice. He had a lot to say and I listened to them, most of his comments were funny so I can't help but luagh or giggle at them. It was a great experience and as we all know; all good things must come to an end. Time sure flies when your having fun, before I knew it our lunch was over and we went our seperate paths..._

_I feel really good after spending time with Naruto, somehow it made me forget all of my wories and made me more determined. That's what I like about him, he makes me feel better just by being himself. I really admire him, and I will do good by following his example. I will do my best and never give up!_

_When I got home, I noticed Neji-niisan standing in the front door, he seemed to be waiting for someone. I greated him a good afternoon, and he nodded at me in reply. He asked me why I didn't go home for lunch and if I ate any, I thought of something I could say, I really don't know what he'll think if I say that I've had lunch with Naruto-kun, I am although glad that he cared as much as to ask me if I've already had lunch. But I can't risk him freaking out if I say that I had lunch with Naruto, he's been rather overprotective of me recently. I can't quite put my finger on it why he became that way. but it made me feel nice, it was certainly much better than him being angry at me._

_So I said that I ate outside at some restaurant because I got really hungry and couldn't wait until I got home to eat. Well, I think he was convinced because he asked no further questions. It really amazed me that I got him to believe something that wasn't true. I always thought nothing can go pass him. well,I guess I got lucky that time._

_After I got home, I went to our training hall for myusual lessons with my father. Well, first he started with his speech about how much an honor it is to be a Hyuga and how much of a responsibility it is at the same time. After that we went over all our regular exerscises which included chakra molding, taijutsu drills and maintaining controlover mychakra. Nothing was new, just a normal routine, but I gave it extra efforts and it paid off somehow. After our lessons, my father told me that I'm improving and that I should keep it up. He doesn't know how hard I have to contain myself just not to jump up and hug him._

_A while after my lessons, we had our dinner which was as usual, quiet... All of us ate in silence Hanabi, neji-niisan, my father and me all sat down in front of the table and ate our dinners with speaking. It was much different than with my lunch experience with Naruto. But I didn't mind, I got used to it and I wasn't much of a talker anyway._

_So, that was how today went. I hope tommorow will be a better one. I will try even harder tommorow to get all the things I want. For my father to be proud of me, to be able to help my teammates in return, for my clan to recognize me. and to be stronger._

_And maybe to finally tell Naruto-kun how I feel..._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Those were the last words Hinata wrote before she put down her pen, closed her diary and finally went to bed and sleep. Hoping that tommorow will be a better day for her and most probabaly dreaming of her beloved Naruto.


End file.
